No siempre es el último adiós
by Que Te Importa Es Mi Vida
Summary: Prometieron encontrarse, al menos una sola vez más luego de que ella tuviera una nueva vida, porque hay veces que un solo adiós no basta. One-Shot


Ya habían pasado años desde que derrotaron a Cronos, años desde que vencieron a Gea, pero eso no significaba que todo había pasado, las heridas aún dolían.

Aún recordaba el día en que le dijo adiós definitivamente, él no quería que ella se vaya, pero lo hizo igual, como cuando se unió a las cazadoras, era su decisión y no podía hacer nada. Nico había dejado ir a su hermana, otra vez.

*Flashback*

-Nico, yo… voy a volver- dijo la figura de Bianca. Estaban en los Elíseos, Nico no debería estar allí, algo grande se alzaba desde las profundidades y él, supuestamente, tendría que estar en el campamento, a salvo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Nico

-Voy a tener otra vida, otra oportunidad, Nico.

-Te… ¿Te vas?

-Sí, voy volver al mundo mortal. Lo lamento, no quiero dejarte, pero estoy decidida, voy a hacerlo.

-No tienes que lamentarlo. – Él ya había decido que no era culpa suya, que no era culpa de nadie y estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, porque Nico quería verla bien y esperaba que su futuro lo fuera, que disfrutara todo lo que no pudo por haber estado cuidándolo, que llegue alto y , más que nada, que fuera feliz.

-No quiero tener que despedirme de ti, pero…

-Hey, Bianca, lo entiendo no te preocupes. Tan solo quiero dos cosas, nada más.

-¿Qué?

-Primero quiera que vivas, que aproveches todo lo que puedas y segundo, quiero que me prometas que nos volveremos a encontrar. Ya sé que no recordaras nada, pero lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que al menos una vez en nuestras vidas pueda volver a verte.

-Lo harás Nico, lo juro por el Río Estigio, volveremos a vernos- ella posó una mano en su mejilla y una lagrima solitaria cayó por su rostro-. Deberías irte, ponte a salvo, nada bueno se aproxima y prefiero que te encuentres bien.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no quiero tener que decirte adiós- dijo Nico, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar dificultaban la visión de su hermana, sabía que esta no sería la última vez, pero no podía despedirse. Pero lo hizo, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Y, Nico, recuérdalo, es una promesa. Te quiero.

-Yo también- dijo antes de viajar fuera del inframundo. Ese día lloró, lloró más de lo que él creía que podría, porque estaba hecho, una vez más, su hermana se fue.

*Fin del flashback*

La niña que corría por el parque era idéntica a su hermana, la chiquilla que al ver que Nico la miraba se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a correr en su dirección, era su hermana, su dulce y tierna Bianca. Él estaba esperando que Hazel saliera con las compras, habían pasado ya 5 años y ellos estaban viviendo en un apartamento a pocas calles de ahí. El día era soleado y los rayos de sol iluminaban el rocío de la mañana, una vista realmente hermosa.

Algunas personas miraron raro que la niña corriera hacia ese chico de aspecto algo tenebroso, porque aunque pasaran los años el mucho no cambio su estilo de vestir, pero la dejaron estar, la pequeña chica de pelo oscuro corrió y se abrazó a quien en otra vida fue su hermano, ni ella misma sabía porque lo había hecho, pero sentía que tenía que, fueron solo unos segundos antes que su madre la llamara y la arrastrara lejos, disculpándose con el chico que se había quedado paralizado con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Era ella Bianca ¿no es así?-preguntó Hazel cargada con las bolsas del mercado.

-Sí, lo era.

-Una niña muy dulce, estoy segura que ella estaría orgullosa de ti- dijo pasándole las cosas y comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa. Hazel era la única persona a la que Nico le había contado sobre Bianca y su promesa, ella lo entendía y aceptaba tal y como era-. Sé que la extrañas, pero nos tienes a nosotros y sé que no somos lo mismo pero…

-No, no son lo mismo y eso está perfecto- dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo, la quería mucho, a ella y a Bianca, las amaba más que a nadie, eran las mejores hermanas que alguien podría tener y con eso estaba más que contento.

Ese día las heridas dolieron, pero sabía que no estaba solo, esa noche él lloró, pero no de tristeza, lloró de felicidad porque la promesa que tanto anhelaba que se cumpliera, se cumplió.

Ella cumplió su promesa y él no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lamento un poco ser tan mala persona y escribir esto para mí en los géneros deberían poner también la opción "Para llorar", creo que me eso me hubiese ayudado en muchas ocasiones.<br>****Gracias, muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer ¿Comentarios? Por favor, me harían tan feliz.  
>Sé que esto no es lo que suelo escribir pero estaba con mi hermana viendo una película y de repente ¡PUM! se me ocurrió escribir esto.<br>Espero que les guste, adiós y hasta pronto. **


End file.
